


His girl

by TomEn



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, First Kiss, Frenemies, Genderbending, Girly Ranma, Ranma-chan, Reluctant, Seduction, Submissive Ranma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: Surprising final of the duel between Rama and Kuno.





	His girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImperialPair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/gifts).



It was strange feeling, but Ranma found that every time Kuno is nearby, he feels weak and girly. During their numerous combats, he was doing his best to avoid his touch, but that day he failed. Kuno's sword hit his arm and Ranma fell down, grimacing from pain. Kendoka approached him.

Ranma was willing to stand fight again, but he saw Tatewaki's sword touching his neck. 

“You lost, Saotome, enemy of mine” said Kuno. “Now you have to admit that I'm stronger and you have no right to be with my Akane and my pig tailed goddess, you evildoer!”

Ranma was about to say something back, but in the same time it started to rain. Before he could do anything, there was a red haired girl kneeling in front of Kuno instead of Ranma Saotome. She trembled, looking at Kuno with her big blue eyes, being sure that he'll laugh at her or reveal her secret to the entire world, to humiliate his old enemy once and for all. 

“My pigtailed goddess!” cried kendoka, with his usual dulness not fully understanding what just really happened. “See? I finally freed you from the hands of that evil Saotome! I can't believe that it happened that fast!”

Kuno took his sword away and embraced her. Ranma tried to struggle, but when Kuno embraced her, she found powerless, like some unknown force was sucking away her strength. She was doing her best, but her attempts were miserable. Moment later she stopped, because Kuno kissed her. Her eyes went wide with shock and disbelief. She couldn't fight it, she didn't even try to fight, but she started to return his kisses. It was like something hidden deeply inside her found its way out. She didn't feel manly anymore, because she was in his arms, kissing him with passion, like a good girl should. Her eyes shone with passion and delight. Something hidden deep inside her found the way out. 

As they broke the kiss, she understood what just happened. Her cheeks turned red. 

“Kuno...senpai” she tried to say something, her voice trembled. 

“Shhh, my red haired beauty” Kendoka embraced her again. “I know that you're still afraid of your former tyrant, but he'll never lay his hands on you anymore. Ranma Saotome is gone, I defeated him and his escaped that fast that I didn't even notice. You're free and I, Kuno Tatewaki, will always protect you”

At first she wanted to say that it's all wrong, but she felt her heart beats so fast, her body is all hot. She couldn't fight this feeling anymore. Saying last goodbye to her manliness, Ranma kissed Tatewaki again, accepting the fact she's his girl now.


End file.
